Héroe
by Coona
Summary: •One-Shot/08x22; Porque Jimmy Olsen creía en las existencias de súper héroes y murió feliz sabiendo que él era uno también.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece **

**Summary: Porque Jimmy Olsen creía en las existencias de súper héroes y murió feliz sabiendo que él era uno también. 08x22— Chloe&Jimmy—One-Shot**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jimmy Olsen POV**

—Va a estar bien—le dije a Chloe, sobre el estado de Davis Bloome, no pude evitar mirarlo mal, gracias a él mi vida entera estaba destruida, gracias a el perdí al amor de mi vida ,Chloe Suvillan, por supuesto; él destruyo mi boda llevándome al borde de la muerte, el puso a todos en mi contra. Pero yo tenía razón.

—Gracias— como adoraba esa voz, muchos recuerdos tenia con esa mujer, mi pequeña investigadora, mi vida— Clark dijo que nos traerías a un lugar seguro— me dijo Chloe, pude tonar en su tono de voz la tristeza— ¿Qué es este lugar?— pregunto con curiosidad, mirando todo el lugar. Por su sonrisa supe que le gustaba. Bien

—Es tu regalo de bodas— le dije parándome para estar a su altura—Bueno, era— me rectifique, recordando que el "nosotros" ya no existía. Que ahora ya no éramos uno. Esos pensamiento eran los que hacían que el alma me doliese— Te lo iba a dar después de la recepción, pero…— deje la frase en el aire ya que no era necesario terminarla. Los dos sabíamos muy bien que en la boda la bestia había venido a atacar.

— ¿Mi regalo de bodas?— pregunto acercándose entre confundida y sorprendida, quizás se debía al no muy bien estado en que se encontraba el lugar.

—Necesita unos arreglos, lo se— le explique acercándome a ella— pero… lo hicimos… yo solo…— me encontraba nervioso, sentía su mirada fijamente en mis ojos, mirándome el alma— Nos imagine aquí, ¿sabes?— le confesé, ahora nos mirábamos a los ojos y yo sentía el mismo amor de hace unos años o quizás mas— Empezando nuestro vida juntos, tomando algo de lo que el resto del mundo se había olvidado. Hacerlo nuestro— en ningún momento cuando le dije esto desvíe la mirada, vi como sus ojos empezaban a tener lagrimas acumuladas y ella empezó a recorrer el lugar, deteniéndose en la ventana.

—Puedes ver todo Metrópolis desde aquí— me dijo hipnotizada y asombrada por la vista.

— De donde sea en la ciudad, puedes ver este lugar— le dije acercándome al lugar donde estaba ella— Pensé que sin importar donde estuvieras, podrías ver hacia arriba y…— me dolía mucho pensar que toda la vida que construí, no iba a ocurrir— podrías ver nuestra casa, podrías ver, podrías verme cuidándote— le dije emocionado por el momento. Ella comenzó a mover de un lado hacia otro.

—No se como lo haces— me dijo también emocionada— Parece que siempre lo superas— ella se había dado vuelta, enfrentándome y pude ver su triste mirada— Siempre estas ahí haciendo lo correcto, diciendo las palabras justas — su tristeza era mi tristeza y sentí de nuevo que éramos uno solo— Jimmy, hay tanto que quiero contarte

— Yo se lo de Clark — le conteste con una sonrisa, imágenes de mi amigo desapareciendo rápido de mi vista llenaron mi mente, yo intuía que él era el borrón rojo y azul.

— ¿¡Que!?— pregunto confundida— ¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente?— pregunto tentando el terreno.

— Eso— le dije aun maravillado— Yo lo vi— le seguí diciendo divertidamente y acercándome mas a ella— y también vi lo que puede hacer, quien es él— _el salvador del mundo_ me dije internamente— Y ahora veo toda clases de cosas, y he visto como te has sacrificado por el — le dije a Chloe, finalmente entendiéndola— Para todo el mundo, realmente — estaba tan orgullosa de ella.

— Esa fue la razón por la que me fui con Davis, para proteger a Clark—se había movido para estar enfrente a mi y vi que sus ojos claros estaban llenos de lagrimas a punto de caer hacia sus mejillas— Esa es la única razón— pude ver en sus ojos que lo que me decía era verdad, no fue con Davis porque lo amaba, sino para ayudar a su mejor amigo, para salvarnos, a todos nosotros.

— Todo tiene sentido ahora— le conteste con una sonrisa, y sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir de felicidad— pero como yo lo veo, eres tan héroe como el— esta mujer realmente era increíble, es perfecta— Por lo que has pasado, por lo que has arriesgado— ella había corrido muchos peligros para proteger el secreto de Clark. Ella era mi heroína preferida.

— Y lo que he perdido— aporto— he perdido muchísimo— su voz cada vez era mas triste— pero lo único que realmente extrañe fue a ti — me amaba, nunca me dejo de amar, ni yo tampoco.

—Bueno, ahora me tienes— me acerque a ella, poniendo mis manos en su cintura y la bese, sentía todo su amor por mi y quería que ella sintiera lo mismo, la amaba mucho, nuestros labios se movían armoniosamente, encajábamos tan bien y extrañaba mucho esto. Porque se nos acababa el aire tuvimos que acabar el beso, pero nuestras frentes seguían unidas.

—Lo siento mucho por irme Jimmy, pero te prometo que nunca te deje— no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa por sus palabras y la volví a unir nuestros labios de manera afectuosa, podríamos haber estado separados físicamente, pero emocionalmente jamás. La seguí besando, hasta que sentí un dolor agudo en mi estomago y sentí sangre en mis labios. Me paralicé y pude ver la mirada de espanto que tenia Chloe en su cara.—¡Jimmy!— su mirada se posaba en mi estomago, cambie mi vista de ella hacia mi estomago y vi un fierro sobresaliendo de mi estomago, el cual rápidamente fue sacado provocando que cayera en el suelo.

No sentía mis fuerzas, me sentía muy débil. Quería saber que pasaba porque escuchaba gritos, escuchaba a una Chloe muy asustada y otra voz muy molesta, casi diabólica. Davis, recordé que el estaba junto a nosotros en la habitación. Cuando por fin reuní las fuerzas necesarias para ver lo que pasaba: Chloe estaba siendo arrinconada por Davis, el cual tenia en su mano un fierro largo lleno de sangre, mi sangre. El puede matarme, pero no a ella, no a Chloe.

Con mis ultimas fuerzas que quedaban me levante y corrí hacia donde estaba Davis y lo empuje hacia una mesa, haciendo que se enterrara el fierro en su propio cuerpo. Me aleje de él, pero ya no tenia fuerzas y caí, escuche que Chloe decía mi nombre y hacia que me apoyara en su cuerpo. Vi que lagrimas caían de sus ojos, y repetía la palabra _"No"_, supe a que se refería.

—Lo siento— le dije, no quería que sufriera por mi— Te amo— sabia que esa seria mi ultima palabra, recordé que una vez le dije a Chloe en el hospital que habíamos pasado por tantas cosas, que nuestro amor iba a ser para siempre. Y así va hacer, yo siempre iba a estar ahí con ella, cuidándola. Estaba feliz, porque sabia que la había salvado de esa bestia. Yo iba a hacer su super-heroe. Siempre

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer fic de Smallville, que emocion… bueno este capitulo cuando lo vi, me destruyo… pobre Jimmy Olsen 8( y pobre Chloe, anyway .. les gusto?, no les gusto?, quieren que haga uno del punto devisa de Chloe? O Davis?.. buenoo todas las sugerencias en un review pliss, soy feliz con que escriban :"no/ME gusto" 8)

.**Coona.**


End file.
